Fraternizing With the Not-So Enemy
by xMaryEllenx
Summary: The hospital wing is the oddest place to find Draco Malfoy. Especially when he's visiting a Gryffindor. One shot.


**(A/N) A little interaction between a young Ms Weasley and Mr Malfoy.**

* * *

"That was quite a nasty fall you had, Weasley."

A voice snapped her back to reality and she looked around the hospital wing. She saw him leaning against the door frame looking like he had just stepped out of a billboard in Times Square.

Yes, he looked like a male model. No, she wasn't allowed to think he looked like a male model. She did anyway.

"What do you want?" she asked, supporting the arm wrapped in bandages. She groaned slightly; there was a dull ache travelling up and down her arm. The pain releaving spell was wearing off, she could tell.

He moved towards her, taking slow steps. "Just wanted to see how you're doing is all, am I not allowed to do that?" He smirked.

_Don't smirk at me. God damn you Malfoy._

"I suppose you are," she grumbled. She sat up in her bed, aware that lying down with her head at a higher level than the rest of her body was giving the appearance of a double chin.

_Not attractive in the slightest, Ginny. _

She sighed.

"So what's the problem then?" He walked to rest of the way to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it. If the personal bubble was going to pop it would be now.

She knew that his question was rhetorical. She closed her eyes to try and block him out but her willpower failed her as usual as she turned to face him. "What was the score of the match?"

"Two fifty to one eighty."

"Who won?"

He smirked once again. She didn't need to hear his reply, she already knew what was coming.

"We did."

She muttered under her breath. All he caught was 'damn Slytherins'.

"In all honesty, Weasley, you get hit in the head with the bludger, break your arm, and what you care about the the score of the quidditch match?"

She nodded. "Yup."

He laughed. "You're definitely dedicated, I'll give you that." A few moments of silence passed. It wasn't awkward silence surprisingly. It was the type of silence that was comforting. "Did it hurt?"

"A lot," she replied. She gave a quick smile. She wasn't used to him being nice to her. "I don't remember much that happened after though.

"That's not surprising, you were knocked out! I'd be more concerned if you could remember what happened to be honest."

She smiled again, letting a quiet giggle escape from her lips. Her cheeks began to colour, contrasting a lot with the orange hue of her hair.

_That was the girliest thing to come out of my mouth. Ever. _

Obviously amused by the flustered girl, he smirked. He barely ever smiled, it was always a smirk. It made him seem cunning, sly, not to be messed with. "So have you had any other visitors?"

She shook her head.

"No?"

She shook again.

"Not even Potter?"

"I wouldn't expect him to come and visit me." She turned sad, he could hear it in her voice quite clearly. It sounded as if she was going to cry. He felt bad for bringing him up.

"Why's that?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Oh, I see then.."

The silence this time _was_ awkward. And neither of them were comfortable with this.

"I should go," he announced, disturbing the quietness. "I'll see you around, Weasley."

"Hey, Malfoy," she began. He looked at her, straight into her eyes. "Thanks."

"For what?" He looked taken aback.

She smiled her charming, Ginny Weasley smile. "For visiting me."

"Oh, it's okay. It's my fault you're in here anyway If I hadn't ducked that bludger would have hit me instead."

"I'm sure your father would hear about that, eh, Malfoy?" she teased.

"Shut up, Weasley, I'm trying to apologise."

_He's apologising.. to me? Amazing._

"Oh, go on then."

"Look, I'm sorry for that, and will you forgive me?"

"Sure," she replied.

And then he gave a genuine smile; the first Ginny had ever seen. This made her happy.

"See you around then, I guess."

"Wait."

He turned back around waiting to hear what the redhead was going to say.

"Stay with me? Only for a little while and then you can go again. I'm lonely."

He laughed. "Of course." And he sat down again.


End file.
